Various substituted amides, particularly N-substituted amides and substituted phenoxy amides, are known to be useful as insecticides, miticides, and herbicides. Typical insecticidal properties of such compounds are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,885 and its two continuations-in-part, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,295 and 2,484,296. Herbicidal properties of such compounds are taught in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,272,844, 3,439,018 and 3,564,607, and Belgian Pat. No. 739,714.